


For Your Viewing Pleasure

by HCN



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HCN/pseuds/HCN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James keeps in touch with Eve and Q while he's away on assignment, and in return they give him something to look forward to when he returns home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Viewing Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [vials](http://http://archiveofourown.org/users/vials) for proofreading for me!
> 
> For [007 Fest's porn exchange](http://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/145755529992/007-fest-fanwork-exchange), for the prompt: Moneypenny/Bond/Q, top!Moneypenny, pegging.

James open his laptop and signed into Skype, and while he waited for it to load he crossed the hotel room to the mini-bar under the desk. It wasn’t a particularly nice hotel, but he wasn’t all that picky. Thankfully he was nearing the end of this assignment – a rather short one, this time – but the end couldn’t come quick enough.

Behind him, he heard the familiar ringing sound from Skype. James smiled to himself, then stood up and crossed the room, sitting on the bed in front of the foot stool he was using to prop up his laptop and answering the call.

Eve’s face was there to greet him, smiling as she looked him over.

“It looks like you haven’t been there long,” she said, clearly fixating on his suit.

“Would you believe I just got back?”

“I would, actually,” Eve said. She moved away from the webcam to sit on her own bed – his bed, really; James recognised this as his room, and as annoyed as he was by the thought of Eve sitting in his room while he was away, those thoughts promptly left his mind when he saw what she was wearing, and what Q _wasn’t_ wearing, sitting beside her with his hipbones protruding from his trousers.

“I think I like where this is going.”

“I should hope you do,” Eve said. “It must get awfully lonely where you are, out there by yourself while we have each other.” She slipped an arm around Q’s shoulder as she said it, and James had to admit if only to himself that he did want to be home with them and was more than a little jealous at all the time they spent together.

Admittedly, it had to do with a little more than a desire for company.

“Well, technology’s certainly done its part to make the world a smaller place,” James said.

“But not close enough,” Eve pointed out.

“Oh, I don’t know,” he said. “Aren’t there toys now that make up for the difference. Q?”

“There are,” Q confirmed. “But unless there’s something you haven’t told us, I don’t think that fact would be of much help to us right now.” He looked up to Eve, who nodded in agreement.

“It shouldn’t be too much of a problem, though,” Eve said. “There’s plenty you can see from your laptop.”

James watched as Eve turned Q’s face up to hers. She had a tight grip on his chin and held him still while she kissed him hard, and Q, always so gentle compared to Eve, leaned into the kiss and allowed her to take over. He was always so bossy when he was with James; watching him follow Eve’s lead made for an interesting change.

Eve broke the kiss and looked into the camera, smiling. “There will be plenty more where that came from,” Eve said.

“And I really can’t wait,” James said. “But I have to ask…”

“Yes?” Eve asked.

“Well, Q, you don’t usually tend to go for the ladies.”

Q’s lips tightened, as though he were really thinking hard on this. “I wouldn’t say that’s a hard rule, James. Just because I tend towards men doesn’t mean I’d never consider being with a woman.”

James laughed. “And Eve is that woman.”

Q smiled. “She is quite remarkable.”

He couldn’t disagree with Q there; he wouldn’t be dating her if that weren’t the case.

James watched as Eve pulled Q close to her again, her hand tangled in Q’s hair to angle his head upwards. Q grabbed at Eve’s shoulder, wrapping one arm around her back and using the other to grab the front of her dress before Eve intervened and directed that hand further downwards, towards her waist. His hand fell slack to her bare thigh, then carefully made its way under the fabric of her dress, towards her inner thigh.

James could feel the touch of Eve’s skin on his hand, and the feel of Q’s tick hair tangled between his fingers. It was some sort of body memory, and what James’ body didn’t supply automatically, he could fill in on his own: how Eve’s nails felt running lightly over his arms, and how warm Q was as he pressed his body up against James.

He shifted on the bed, readjusting himself. Already he could feel his body begin to warm up, a flush creeping up to the back of his neck.

Finally, Eve pulled herself away from Q, leaving him breathless beside her. A little bit breathless herself, Eve turned away from him and looked into the camera, at James. “Do you like what you see, Mr Bond?”

“Can’t say I mind,” James said. “I’m not sure it’s fair to your poor quartermaster to leave him like that, though.”

Eve raised an eyebrow, then looked back to Q. “Is he right, Q?”

Q nodded, a little flushed, a little breathless.

She turned back to James. “Well, do follow along from where you are.”

He smirked. “Maybe I should change first, into something more suitable.”

“I think you’re just fine like that.”

He watched as Eve lay Q flat on the bed, before pausing. She lifted the laptop and repositioned it on the table, giving James a better view of what Eve was doing to Q.

Eve ran her hand down Q’s chest, raking her nails over his ribs, visible now as he sucked in a sharp breath. (James could feel Eve’s nails running over his own back, a light tingle that went straight to his cock but didn’t do much else, not without the sharp sting that always came with Eve’s hands.) Her hands settled on the hem of his trousers and her thumbs traced over Q’s hipbones before she reached for the buttons, quickly doing away with those and tugging his trousers and shorts down to his thighs.

James was, admittedly again, rather jealous when Eve wrapped her hand around Q’s cock. Q seemed to be enjoying himself well enough – he groaned, spreading his legs slightly and reaching for Eve’s wrist as she held him. James wasn’t quite sure what she did (although experience gave him some idea) but Q gasped, pushing his hips up closer to Eve. When she moved her hand away he was hard, panting and in desperate need of more.

It wasn’t just Q who was worked up, though. James could feel his own cock pressing against his trousers, but he wasn’t going to give in just then. He’d certainly follow along, as Eve put it, but not just yet. It was Q and Eve’s chance to give him quite the performance, and he intended to take advantage of this.

He watched as Eve stood up from the bed. Q lifted his head to watch, before scrambling to kick his trousers off and onto the floor before Eve returned to the bed, a bottle of lube in hand. Even with a girl, it seemed that Q had his preferences; James never would deny that Q didn’t know exactly what it was that he wanted. She wasn’t even looking at James; her entire attention was fixated on Q, every intense moment of it, and James only had memories of what that was like, to be the centre of her entire focus and to know he was entirely hers. He leaned forward, watching the curve of Eve’s elbow as she squirted some cool lube on her hand and rubbed her hands together so it wasn’t too cold, then hiked one of Q’s legs up.

James could tell the moment that Eve slipped a finger inside of Q, looking at how he tensed and gasped, his fingers stiffening where before they sat loose on the bed. James sucked in a breath himself, watching how Q’s leg twitched and his feet curled at the end of the bed, taking note of how Eve’s whole body moved just a few moments before Q’s moved in turn, responding to what she was doing. Q’s louder groan and the slight arch of his back made it pretty obvious when Eve got another finger in, and then, after some time, another.

By now James’ own breaths were coming short. He sat forward with his fingers digging into his knees to stop them from moving to places he wasn’t quite ready for yet. He wasn’t going to pretend that he wasn’t probably at least half-hard by now, but still he kept waiting. It was maddening, that waiting, and he wanted nothing more than to just give in, but it wouldn’t be the same as having Eve’s hands all over him, or Q’s, and the thought of how it would feel if either of them were doing to him – if only he were with them -- would always be better than anything he could do to himself alone in the hotel room like he was.

The small gasps that Q was making were getting to him, though, as were the small twitches in Eve’s back and shoulders every time she flexed her arms. It might have been a while since Eve was on the field, but she was still in excellent condition and it showed in her back. She could break Q if she wanted; instead she only worked to undo him.

When Eve pulled back Q was desperate, writhing on the bed and clearly wanting more. Maybe if Eve had been touching his cock he’d have finished right there, before they really got started, but James recognised the glint in her eyes for what it was when she looked into the camera. Not only was she so worked up herself, but she had something planned – something James suspected that he’d like.

“Now, Q,” Eve said, from somewhere off camera.

Q lifted his head again and propped his body up on one arm to watch her. He seemed to notice the computer for seemingly the first time, even though it was probably his own laptop they were using; James doubted that Eve’s had a microphone as good as his.

“Eve,” Q said. He sounded breathless, and James couldn’t blame him; he knew what Eve was like.

“Why don’t you get into a better position,” Eve suggested. “One where James can see you better.”

Q blushed, but sat himself up. James could really see just about everything he needed – Q’s long, slender legs, and the sharp angles of his shoulders, where his collar bone dipped at the base of his neck and the elegant curve at his sides. If James were in the room it would be all he could do not to grab Q and throw him down on the bed, kissing and biting the ever-loving hell out his neck and shoulders, running his hands down the length of his sides and grabbing him by the wrists while he kissed across his chest, leaving a number of scattered marks all below collar level for Q to privately enjoy when he was back at work the next day.

It was only distance that stopped him, but like hell James wouldn’t file these thoughts away for the next time he and Q had a moment together.

He watched Q lie down on the bed, propping his head up by the arms and looking right to the camera. “How’s this?”

It was cute, but James wasn’t sure what the hell Q thought he’d do from that angle, with his cock pressed between him and the bed.

“Q,” he started, but then Eve came back into view, a harness attached to her pelvis with a strap-on fastened in front of her.

 _Oh_.

“Move forward,” Eve said. She slapped Q’s ass. “There’s no room for me behind you.”

James wet his lips. It was embarrassing how breathy his own voice was as he said, “That’s certainly new.”

Eve looked up to James and smiled. “There’ll be plenty for you when you get back.”

“Believe me, I can’t wait.”

“Now what was it I said about you following along?” Eve asked, turning her head down slightly and raising her eyebrows as she looked on at him expectantly. “Well?”

James reached for his trousers, hastily unbuttoning them and pushing them down to his thighs. At the same time, content that James really was playing along now, Eve knelt on the bed behind Q and took hold of his hips, pulling him upwards and closer to her, positioning him just right. Q squeezed his eyes shut (and absently James wondered if Q did this when he fucked him from behind – he never thought to look before now) and then Eve pushed inside him, earning a gasp from Q as he balled his hands into fists on the duvet.

Eve flashed James a _look_ while she waited for Q to adjust to the toy, and when, content that he was ready, she went about finding a rhythm. It wasn’t hard – Q was experienced, after all, and James highly doubted this was Eve’s first time fucking a man like this – and soon enough they were moving forward, Eve rocking against Q and Q holding onto the bed while Eve controlled his body, pushing and pulling at him and knowing exactly what to do to get the desired result.

On his end, James worked to get the same rhythm Eve and Q worked out, gripping his cock tight and sliding his hand across it in time with Eve’s thrusts. It barely took any time to go from being half-hard to being hard, and he wondered how careful he’d need to be if he wanted this to last. James loosened the grip he had on himself much like Q would sometimes do him, and he tried not to think too hard about how strong Eve’s hold on Q’s hips was.

On screen Q was gritting his teeth and moaning and whimpering; he was always a sensitive one, so easily overwhelmed when he wasn’t in control, and right now James imagined that if Eve weren’t holding him so tight he’d just be collapsed on the bed. James pulled his eyes away from Q and up towards Eve, committing her face to memory. Everything she did looked like it came so naturally, but with her lips pressed together and her eyes narrowed in concentration he could tell that every movement was deliberate. She was so focused on the task at hand, on Q, and she wielded his body with such ease that all James could think about wanting was for her to look at him and do the same.

The thought alone was almost enough to make James come, but after years of experience he knew how to hold back, but then Q finished with a loud yelp and Eve kept fucking him until Q was a gasping, whimpery mess on the bed, a puddle of limbs with no bones, and James finished hard, gripping himself and only just barely managing to keep his volume at a respectable level – god knew the walls here weren’t that thick.

Finally, Eve let Q go, and just like James predicted Q flopped down on the bed, a mess of himself. He was panting and didn’t look like he’d want to move for a while now; really, knowing him, James imagined that he’d just want a nap.

“Q?” he called, and Q looked up, a weak grin on his face.

“I see you enjoyed yourself,” Q murmured. His words were slurred together, and it was a good look on him, to be so fucked-out that he could barely concentrate on anything.

“I can’t say I expected that,” James said.

“I always find it’s nice to keep some things a surprise.”

“Of course,” James agreed. He wasn’t sure what he’d had done had he expected that, besides perhaps spending the whole of his assignment in a state of anticipation. Now he only had to wait to get back.

When Eve walked back into view of the camera Q was slightly more with it, sitting up in bed with his glasses now returned to his face. The harness and strap-on were gone, but it didn’t really look that Eve was finished. The slinky dress was tight against her, and James could see that she was still breathing, hard.

She sat on the bed and spread her thighs apart, flashing James a view while Q moved to sit behind her. Again, James’ attention was piqued, and if he were any younger he imagined he’d probably feel his cock start to twitch.

“You didn’t think you were done, did you, James?” Eve asked.

Q’s hand moved across her thigh, so much more gentle than Eve’s hands were, and James could only imagine that she’d find Q to be maddening.

“So that's where you were off to,” James said. “I didn’t think it would be fair if you went off somewhere private to finish by yourself.”

Eve laughed. “That’s hardly my style, is it, James?” 

“No,” James agreed. “Just saving the best for last.”

As James watched, Eve moved Q’s hand to where it needed to be, guiding him with her own movements. James could see Q looking over her shoulder, staring intently at the computer – most likely watching himself on the screen to see just what it was he was doing. Q seemed content to let Eve guide him through the motions, applying pressure as was appropriate and eventually reaching his fingers inside her. He wasn’t moving particularly fast, but that was so very much like him. Eve rolled her head back, moving her mouth to say something into Q’s ear that James couldn’t quite make out, but if his experience with Eve’s mouth and Q’s dangerously light touch were worth anything, James figured he could make a few educated guesses.

“An interesting turn of events,” James said. “I don’t think I ever thought I’d see the day.”

“Well, you know how circumstances can change,” Q said.

Eve cut him off, grabbing him by the hair and turning his head towards her. She was hungry, kissing him hard, and he kissed her just as hard in turn before reaching his other hand around to pull her hand behind her, forcing her to let him take his damn time as he continued. He didn’t continue too slowly – not by James’ standard, at any rate – but he took his time, alternating between stroking her and moving his fingers up inside her. She’d push her hips up against Q’s hands and he’d move away, and James couldn’t help but laugh at this.

Still, even with Q being a little shit, after everything she and Q did that evening, she was already turned on enough that it wasn’t too long before she finished, tensing and letting out a sharp breath before finally falling against him.

When Eve looked back at James it was with a tired smile.

James felt a strange sort of tiredness, almost like he’d been the one Eve was fucking and not just the man who finished himself with his own hand. He supposed that wasn’t entirely an unfair comparison; whatever happened tonight between Q and Eve, it wouldn’t have been the same had he not been watching, no matter how far away he was. He was just as involved with this as they were.

Almost more surprising (still, after all this time) was how instead of just being tired and finished, James found himself wanting to be with Eve and Q in bed, even if they didn’t fall asleep right away. He had a strange fondness for them that seemed to extend past the initial passion he was constantly feeling towards them.

“You better hurry home soon,” she said, all while Q nodded his agreement. “It’s not quite fair to make us wait for too much longer.”

“Believe me, I will,” he said. “You two might have gone and given me expectations.” 


End file.
